DocGod (God)
DocGod, is the self-proclaimed name of the divine being who was once a human being who became a God at the request of the other Gods. He is also the patriarch and progenitor of The Doc Family and father to the Doc Council. DocGod is considered to be the most powerful and strongest active deity in the universe. He's also considered as the greatest, most powerful Doc in the history as well. DocGod is also the original creator of the DocSoul and is the only one capable of adding DocGod (PowerForm) in the DocSoul. History Not much of the human "DocGod's" earlier history is unknown. Centuries ago, DocGod was a human who was married and had four children. He lived in a small village and kept balance in his village while the rest of the world was unbalanced. Through his passion, charisma and devotion, he managed to keep peace during a time where there wasn't. One day Elektross (God) and Equilibrio (God) noticed that DocGod's village was in perfect harmony. Through further inspection, they came to the conclusion that the human DocGod held the village in balance. The two of them informed the other Gods and they all saw his potential as guardian of the universe. The Gods approached him and offered him the position of God with the condition that his family would act as guardians in his leave. But WarLord (God) also wanted him to forget his human name and making it his weakness while he could also never see his wife again, the keeper of his former name. When he became a God, DocGod used his newfound powers to bring the universe back into balance. After some time the other Gods realized that DocGod had become too powerful on his own. Feeling threatened, they came with the opposition that DocGod could only interfere with Earth if all the Gods agreed he could. One day DocGod noticed that his old village was unbalanced and he wanted to bring peace to his old home. The Gods disagreed saying that his sons had that responsibility. So DocGod secretly forged the Holy Platform as a gateway to different worlds. He went back to Earth and after restoring it, he met his sons once again. They offered him the God Cards as a token of gratitude but he declined. He then proceeded to give his sons the knowledge and information about Power Forms, the DocSoul and The Core. The other Gods realized what DocGod had done and all went through the platform and entered Earth. Upon entering Earth, the Godly pressure they executed started trembling Earth. Using his powers, DocGod sucked all the Gods, including himself, back through the Platform to the God Realm. However he left the keys that would open the platform behind. Back at the God Realm, the majority of the Gods were furious at what DocGod had done. DocGod used his powers on all the Gods and permitted their powers, under the term permission powers. This meant that they could only use these disastrous powers again under certain conditions, including his own powers. After these events the Gods had never agreed on anything again. However because of the Doc Family who protected the people of Earth, they had never had the occasion to agree on something. 'Helping Noa' Decades later when ShadowLife, with DiamondLord's powers threatened existence by having absorbed the power of the God Cards, acquired the Soul Diamond and was about to absorb the Numeron Plates. Noa Doc tried battling ShadowLife but every PowerForm failed to hurt him. DocGod froze time and appeared before Noa. He told her about the DocSoul and it's true purpose. He then went on telling her that he included a Form strong enough to face almost every opponent. He then proceeded to touch the DocSoul and unlocked his own Power Form in the DocSoul. Time was restored normal and Noa had transformed into DocGod (PowerForm). She then proceeded to defeat him and restored the powers he had stolen. 'Hank's Testimony' When the Doc Council found Hank to be guilty of breaking the family law of "having a second life", DocGod appeared out of nowhere. Everyone present was surprised at his appearance, as most never had seen him, with only Caleb being annoyed and dismissive whilst Noa exclaimed she was happy to see him again. He then proceeded to formally greet everyone present though addressed Noa by her first name and said that it was great to see her again after all this time. Whilst complimenting her on her achievements, he was interrupted by Caleb who asked him why he has come before them for the first time................. However, before leaving DocGod told Hank up-close in his face to "never do such a thing again", which scared Hank a little. After that, DocGod remarked that he enjoyed meeting them all again and noted that their lives are as bright as their future. He then turned his back, walked away from them and vanished in the blink of an eye. Personality When he was a human, DocGod was a caring father and a loving husband. He had a great sense of responsibility and desired that life should be harmonious and peaceful. Therefor he wanted the village to embody these values and pleaded with everyone to consider do the same, though never deliberately wanting people to follow him if they didn't want to and valued their own choice. But stating that adopting a somewhat similar lifestyle wouldn't hurt anyone but benefit all in the big picture. He also cared for the people of his village as well as his own family and raised them to be considerate and thoughtful as well as the value of life. However he would dislike people bickering over the smallest things, even his own sons. As a God, DocGod is fully aware on the responsibility he has. As the most powerful being in the universe, he's in charge on keeping it in balance. He has respect for those who share his vision. This doesn't mean however that he is disrespectful against those who don't share his vision. When such moment arises, he prefers talking and settling matters peacefully and desires to reach a mutual agreement between all parties. Always trying to see the best in others, he isn't against setting his own values aside or admitting he is wrong so to understand the desires of others to reach any agreement. DocGod is also not hesitant towards his decisions. If he has to take something or someone down in order to hold balance in the world, he will proceed without hesitation. Despite that, he can still regret some decisions he has made but knows he had to do it for the greater good. Despite his dominating and divine presence and status, DocGod is a "gentle giant" as he's kind to other living beings and humans but maintains a certain authority. Despite that, he remains kind and somewhat jovial against the members of his family even after acknowledging their high status regarding them as close friends. During Hank's testimony, DocGod appeared to help him and ruled his actions not guilty as he viewed that Hank didn't do anything wrong. Even though Caleb said that he never had and shouldn't interfere with the Council's judgments and actions. Nonetheless, he ruled Hank's actions as a sign of love above anything else and told him that he has a great heart. However, before leaving he told Hank up-close in his face to "never do such a thing again", which scared Hank a little before DocGod left on a fun and jovial note, showing a serious side. Furthermore, it was shown that DocGod knows the members of his family, as well as Jack Spidrox, and addressed them all formally and respectfully with the proper honorifics and their full names. The only exception being Noa whom he only called Noa, showing an informal relationship with her, much to the Council's shock. As DocGod has only been shown to be somewhat informal with his sons. He also went against their judgement and told them to "cool down" after Caleb told him not to interfere with their actions. Powers and Abilities DocGod is the most powerful being in the universe. He's stronger than any of the other Gods, but he still needs them in order to hold the universe in balance and is bound to his own rules. 'Standard Powers:' The following powers and abilities will DocGod have everywhere and anytime. Supreme Strength: Due to his massive size and divine status, DocGod possesses unparalleled supreme physical strength. Even foes with superhuman strength are no match for his strength. And even foes with high defense and/or durability are not capable of enduring this hit for a second. He's capable of destroying the tallest structures, the biggest mountains and even small planets with just a mere flick of his finger. It has been said that his strength could even break Earth's core, thus destroying Earth easily. Extreme Durability: DocGod is extremely durable, even without the use of any type of armor due to his status as a divine being. He can take on many attacks and sustain no damage at all. Even if he's on Earth and he only has his standard powers even the divine attacks from the other Gods give him little harm. Genius-Level Intellect: DocGod is the smartest being in the universe. His intellect is unparalleled to anyone else, even some of the other Gods. He was the one who created the DocSoul and was the one who created the Power Form concept. His intellectual faculties (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. Cosmic Manipulation: DocGod has the power to manipulate all cosmic forces. He can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he desires, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the creation of force fields, the manipulation of matter across space and time and the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes. He can also call upon the power of comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. He can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. Cosmic Bolt Projection: DocGod has the natural power to fire incredible powerful and destructive golden cosmic energy bolts from his hands and wings. He can generate them at the speed of lightning and fire them at an extremely deadly rate and accuracy. His cosmic bolts are powerful enough to shatter large boulders to dust and destroy any form of dense alloy easily. Telekinesis: DocGod appears to have telekinetic powers to some degree. He could manipulate objects with his mind as he did with the DocSoul to bring it closer to him. His full potential is currently unknown. Astral Projection: DocGod has the power of astral projection, meaning he can separate his spirit from his body allowing him to appear on Earth. He apparently still has access to most if not all of his powers, as he stopped time and unlocked his DocGod (PowerForm) own sample in the DocSoul for Noa. And enter his son's personal domain, despite its protection. Time Stopping: DocGod has the power to stop time on Earth for everybody with the exception of himself and those he chooses. When he leaves the scene, time automatically restarts without him doing anything. Immortality: Because DocGod is a God, just as his name suggests, he is functionally immortal in every possible way. He can never die as long as he wants to. There are no possible means that he can be killed, however there are ways to defeat and inflict harm him. He is also functionally immune to any Earthly diseases. Flight: Despite his tremendous size, DocGod can fly at normal speeds but also at high speed. The latter is thanks to his booster packs on his legs which boosts his moving speed. Omniscience: DocGod’s mind is unlocked to the entire universe, he knows every answer to every question, past, present, and future. He may or may not know all information at all times, as some knowledge may be spontaneous and some may require the action of others. Omni-Senses: DocGod has all of his senses enhanced to universal scale which enables him to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe. This enables his mind to perceive information that is normally closed to the physical senses. Sense of Strength: DocGod is also able to sense the strengths, skills, abilities and weaknesses from everyone he wants. Danger Intuition: DocGod is able to detect impending threats. This power allows him to recognize events or threats that directly affect him or another person. He was able to sense that the power of the God Cards were stolen and also sensed the the power of the Numeron Plates was about to be stolen. Precognition: DocGod has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Truth Inducement: Being the God of Justice, DocGod can force any being into telling the truth and being honest with someone. He can invoke the truth out of anyone at any time with his mere presence but chooses to believe them on their word instead of forcing them to. Divine Combat: DocGod is potentially the undisputed master of all forms of supernatural combat and fighting skills. As well as supreme strength, stamina and immense defensive abilities unsurpassed by any other fighter. He also possess a high level of intellect which he uses to plan his attacks carefully while also being able to manipulate cosmic forces to take on his foes. 'Permission Powers:' DocGod can only perform the following actions, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. If he's in any other realm he can rule over all things. Omnipotence/Reality Warping: DocGod has the ability to be almighty in every senses and variations, and can do absolutely anything and everything. He can do absolutely anything, even the impossible, including create something bigger than infinite or smaller than zero, or both at the same time, and anything similarly excessive. He was able to forcible return all the 9 Gods back to the God Realm, without resistance in seconds through the Platform, before their divine pressure caused permanent destruction. He also managed to form a barrier preventing the other Gods from ever escaping, and also limiting their divine powers. Creation: DocGod can create anything and everything from nothing. He can create anything to an infinite scale as well as energy and matter to an infinite scale and create life, souls or anything biological/organic. He created the Power Form concept and genetically bestowed it on his entire family as well as an indestructible, highly complex, interdimensional doorway called the Holy Platform with just a mere thought. He also created the DocSoul, an immense complex and powerful techo-magical object that was millenia advanced. Omniverse Manipulation: DocGod is also able to manipulate time in every parallel reality, break any boundaries in every universe, manipulate existence in the omniverse and travel to every universe to keep balance. Universal Manipulation: DocGod can also manipulate and control anything and everything within the entire universe and beyond. He can also travel to any place in the universe and any plane in existence if he so desires. He can casually enter his son's personal domain even though it's protected by his eldest son Caleb's impenetrable spacial barrier. Reality Restoration: DocGod can also undo any effects caused via reality warping even his own actions. Universal Irreversibility: DocGod also can render an action from himself and others (including events in general) and is impossible to be blocked, manipulated and reversed, by all means. Peace Inducement: DocGod has the power to induce peace in other beings, taking away their rage and aggression therefore creating inner peace. He was able to bring peace in the entire world after he became a God. This does not appear to last forever as eventually his old village broke into war though it's presumed that the effect wore off due to the Gods permitting their powers. Signature Moves DocGod's signature moves are: *'Ultimate God Fist': DocGod raises his fist in the air while his fist emanates an amber colored aura. He then brings his fist back and punches his opponent with overwhelming force. *'Giga God Beam': The end of DocGod's wand flashes and an energy pulse from the end goes to the top of the wand. When the pulse reaches the top, he fires a gigantic powerful green beam from that point to his target. *'Will of The God': This attack was only mentioned by Elektross (God) as being far more worse than "Catastro Force". *'Catastro Force': DocGod becomes surrounded with divine golden energy, with this pressure causing the area around him to heavily react. He then focuses all of his divine energy between his hands and releases it as an enormous omni-directional energy wave that damages anything in its radius. **This attack creates a catastrophe around the area and is able to defeat and maybe kill any living being. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: DocGod is extremely large and will destroy pretty much everything should he fall. His large size also prevents him from moving in small areas. He also has to be aware of his steps and tells smaller beings to be careful whenever he's around. Godly Democratic Influence: DocGod can't inflict occurrences on Earth without the permission of the other Gods. Casting a vote and getting the majority of the votes allows him to do basically anything within the universe, that is permitted through the votes. Human Name Weakness: The legend states that whoever knows DocGod's human name gains complete dominance over him. The only person, besides himself, who knows his human name, is his human wife. Predating Power: DocGod's power is seemingly unparalleled but a few objects can rival his power and therefore weaken and/or damage him greatly if they predate his divine existence. One obvious example are the Embodiment Stones which have existed long before he became a God, therefore they rival his power and can even weaken him. Trivia *DocGod is the only Doc and Human who became a God. *It is unknown what DocGod's human name is. *DocGod is the first Doc in history and was the one who started the bloodline. *DocGod is the only God, whose name consisted out of God. *3 out of DocGod's 4 signature moves contain the word "God". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:PowerForm Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Large PowerForms